


To Pick a Lily

by rdmlily



Series: WoLtober 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thancred is there, they pined so bad theyre so stupid, tired of these GAYS, whm lore exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdmlily/pseuds/rdmlily
Summary: "Lilies suit you, I have a feeling about it. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."
Relationships: Hythlodaeus/Azem, Hythlodaeus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: WoLtober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	To Pick a Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of WoLtober: Flowers
> 
> This took a while cause work is killin' me and also, trying to figure out what sort of whm lore I want for my son
> 
> anyway

A white mage's aether often channeled itself in the form of lilies, blooms formed of nothing but the pure aether of the user. Used to give life at a moment's notice, petals wilting away against the marred skin of a comrade only to bloom again when just the right amount of aether circumvented it's way back through the silver vine. It was a beautiful euphemism for the act of giving life really, one that Hythlodaeus found himself often enraptured in, or so he had told Feloria in passing during one of his visits to the Waking Sands.

Feloria had been training with Thancred again when Hythlodaeus had last visited, the need to hone his healing skills prevalent considering the upcoming battles they would face against the Empire. There was much he had yet to learn, and while his apparently inherent ability to channel conjury and healing magic was more advanced than some, it still required tuning. It mainly occurred when he attempted to use the aetheric flowers that would bloom along the glistening silver vine that coiled from his right wrist to his forearm.

As soon as he would pluck the flower, it would fall away, the petals turning to sparkling dust beneath his fingertips. No matter how he focused, breathing steady, aether flowing just so within his veins, the moment he so much as caressed a single petal, it would all but shrivel into nothing. Poor Thancred had been trying to help, offering suggestions and taking beatings until Feloria could properly obtain even a single lily. He looked fine, but the tired stare of exhaustion made Feloria's gut twist with guilt. He had all but given up, a single lily fluttering against the gentle sea breeze outside the Waking Sands headquarters, when Hythlodaeus had shown up.

He always wore a simple black cowl, the hood of it covering much of his face, save for his usual grin. Whether it be coy or genuine, it was constant, much like his apparent intrigue in Feloria's studies. At least, that's what Minphilia and Thancred kept telling him, anyway. Hythlodaeus also  _ towered _ over anyone in the Scions, Feloria was lucky to reach his chest when they stood near one another. Yet he imposed no threatening aura, no dominating presence.

Though, the other Scions, even  _ Yda _ , said that was usually when he spent time near Feloria. Feloria, on the other hand, found it odd that everyone seemed to think Hythlodaeus could mean them any harm at all. It couldn't be because of  _ him _ , they had just met some few months ago after all.

It's not like they knew each other, unless, like a lot of gaps in his memory throughout his life, Hythlodaeus knew him, and Feloria just couldn't recall him.

Surely he'd remember someone so  _ tall _ . Right?

Ah, but his thoughts had gotten away from him again, though Hythlodaeus, who now kneeling just beside himself and Thancred on the concrete wharf, had been patiently waiting. Like he could feel the thousand malm stare of "I'm not really here right now". Another strange quirk Hythlodaeus seemed to be capable of, telling when he could speak and be heard. At least  _ someone _ could tell, Feloria had thought at some point, since the Scions never picked up on it themselves.

When Feloria had finally blinked away the wandering thoughts and looked toward Hythlodaeus, a warm smile greeted him, one that Feloria could only return in kind, infectious as it was. A gentle sway of his tail joined the curve of his lips as he very easily chose to ignore Thancred's loud,  _ dramatic _ groan. He'd never get it.

Having someone that seemed to understand his quirks made Feloria feel happy, whole. Like he wasn't strange for drifting into his own mind so often. Hythlodaeus was wonderful company for it, so his visits were something he looked forward to was all.

This time, his visit had come at a very opportune time it seemed, and Feloria silently rejoiced when Hythlodaeus had begun musing about magic and conjury. He had even mentioned that perhaps some of his own limited magics might be of use, once Feloria got around to explaining the problems he had been experiencing.

"You see, aether, even as it flows freely from your fingertips, yours alone and untempered with, is fickle and frail. Just one little disruption," Hythlodaeus had made a small explosion like gesture with his hands, though Feloria noticed tiny little lights flitting about from his fingers. "And it's broken, cast back into the flowing streams."

"So.. what should I be doing? I've tried everything I can think of, but the flowers just--"

"Wilt?" There was a knowing grin dancing at Hythlodaeus's lips, one that Feloria bristled at a bit. He'd watched him fail, had he? As if his embarrassment couldn't get any worse. "Again, perhaps I could be of some assistance? Though my own abilities in conjury are limited at best, it could serve some use to you."

Feloria took a bit of his lower lip between his teeth, worrying at it as the breeze fluttering off of the sea brushed against the aetheric petals of the lily. It couldn't hurt right, having some help? But what if he couldn't do it again when he needed to, during an actual battle? Would it even matter, then? He resigned a sigh to the still persistent breeze before nodding. "Anything that could possibly help would be welcome."

Another smile, and Hythlodaeus was moving closer to him, kneeling at his side and holding his hands out. When Thancred let out another groan, definitely not from pain, Feloria raised an eyebrow. Was there something he wasn't understanding? Probably. A slight gesture from Hythlodaeus to his own hands made things click a little, so Feloria shifted just enough to be able to offer his hands in kind. A faint " _ gods I can't watch this cheesy shite much more _ " drew Feloria's brows together. It was quickly overridden once Hythlodaeus's hands took Feloria's left, the one unoccupied by the lily vine.

"You see, when you attempt to pluck the lily, you're much too concerned with your ally's wellbeing. While that is, of course, a good thing, your aether fluctuates far too much. Similarly, your aether also ripples with your frustration." The little lights that had burst from his fingertips before were back, this time gently drifting into Feloria's palm, where they started to churn as if they had been thrown into a storm. When Feloria leaned a little closer, Hythlodaeus had laughed.

"Your aether is what's causing that, you know. It's hard to realize it, but since aether is connected to the soul, your emotions will affect your aetheric flow in turn."

Feloria had grimaced before sitting back again, eyes drifting toward the lily. It twinkled gently, and the thought of ruining it made him all the worse again. But a gentle pat of his hand had drawn his attention away from the flower and back to a patient smile.

"Don't worry," he had said with a warmth that made Feloria's chest clench just a bit for some reason, the little lights in his hand, and the lily as well, perking up the touch and the surging swell that caught in his throat. "You'll get it, I'm sure. Besides, the lilies suit you well, they will work with you when the time is right."

It was from that day forward that Feloria could finally, finally, with as much confidence as anyone could have, use those gently glowing blooms as he was meant to.


End file.
